


52

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [130]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	52

10-29-15  
Prompt: 52  
Pairing: BoKuroo   
Rating: G  
  
Koutarou looked down at the measly offering in his hands, utterly ashamed.   
  
Kuroo wasn’t just some random friend he could slap something together for and call it good! He was Koutarou’s bro! His other half! The setup to all his punchlines, the chocolate on his Pocky, the Han Solo to his Chewbacca. He was- He was-  
  
He was Koutarou’s first - and hopefully only - love.  
  
He deserved more than this sad little stack of cards.  
  
It had been Akaashi’s idea originally, something he probably blurted out to get Koutarou to stop bothering him. A deck of playing cards with fifty-two things he loved about Kuroo, one for every week they had been together so far. Koutarou had loved the idea at first. He had searched for hours to find the absolute perfect card deck, and ended up standing in the middle of a corner market with two decks in his hands. In the end he had gone with  the ones with owls and kittens on the backs, because when was he ever going to find something like that again? The cards chosen, he had rushed home to start his list.  
  
Fifty-two things had come easy. If Koutarou tried, he could probably come up with fifty-two thousand things he loved about Kuroo. The hard part had been choosing which ones to include, but he figured that he could always repeat the gift next year. He had written each item on a piece of paper, using his very best handwriting. Yukie had helped him attached the papers and bind the cards together in a little book, and he had been so proud of it.  
  
Until now.  
  
Because now, looking at Kuroo who stood in Koutarou’s kitchen with his hair amess, wearing Koutarou’s shirt and drinking coffee out of one of Koutarou’s mugs, Koutarou couldn’t give it to him. It just wasn’t good enough. He turned before Kuroo could see him and bolted back up the stairs to his bedroom. Desperately, he stuffed the book into the pocket of his jersey; their anniversary was tomorrow, after all. Koutarou had enough time to _maybe_ think of _something_ better…  
  
He was so screwed.  
  
  
  
Tetsurou couldn’t stop grinning as he walked home. Bokuto had never been cold before, but today he had absolutely lavished Tetsurou with affection. He figured it probably had something to do with their one-year anniversary tomorrow and bit his lip nervously. He had left his gift to Bokuto with Akaashi, who had agreed to give it to him when no one else from their team was around. It was embarrassing enough having both Akaashi and Kenma know about the little owl plush he had worked so hard on; Tetsurou didn’t think he could survive any leers from Komi or Konoha as well. He paused for a moment, then turned up the path toward Kenma’s house. It was closer than his own.  
  
With a sigh Tetsurou pulled the jacket he was wearing a little tighter around himself. It was Bokuto’s, swiped from his desk chair while the man-owl was in the bathroom and snuck out before he could notice it missing. It smelled like him. Tetsurou smiled, feeling his cheeks go warm, and moved his hands into the pockets. His fingers brushed against something hard and plasticky. He furrowed his brow and pulled it out.  
  
It was a deck of cards, bound together with little metal rings and covered with ribbons and doodles that he recognized immediately. The front card read in familiar handwriting, “Fifty-two things I love about Kuroo Tetsurou”.  
  
Tetsurou bit his lip and stopped in his tracks. He flipped the cover to reveal a little square of paper glued onto the next card.  
  
 _1\. Kuroo Tetsurou is the most supportive friend anyone could ask for._  
  
There was a crude drawing of what Tetsurou guessed was supposed to be him and- it was either Kenma or Tsukishima, and Tetsurou was frankly concerned that he couldn’t tell the difference. He snorted and turned the page.  
  
 _2\. Kuroo Tetsurou always gives his all._  
  
This drawing was Tetsurou making a block, looming over his tiny opponents. Tetsurou chuckled at the offended looks on their faces and moved on.  
  
 _3\. Kuroo Tetsurou never gets tired of me, even when I’m an annoying donkey._  
  
Most of the page was taken up by a drawing of Tetsurou holding a crying Bokuto. He took a sharp inhale, staring at it. Did Bokuto really think that was something Tetsurou had to work at? That he would ever get tired of him?  
  
They only got more touching from there.  
  
 _Kuroo Tetsurou is a kind-hearted person._  
  
 _Kuroo Tetsurou is incredibly smart and passionate._  
  
 _Kuroo Tetsurou gives the best hugs._  
  
 _Kuroo Tetsurou is the very best person I know - he even holds umbrellas over kittens in the rain!_  
  
Tetsurou wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying anymore when he reached the back cover.  
  
 _Tetsu, my bro, my love,_  
 _Thank you for fifty-two of the best weeks of my life. Here’s to fifty-two more._  
 _Love,_  
 _Bokuto Koutarou_  
  
Tetsurou’s phone was buzzing in his pocket. He fished it out just in time to miss the third call from Bokuto in the last five minutes. He bit his lip and returned the call immediately.  
  
“Bro, do you have my jersey?” Bokuto asked without a greeting.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Tetsurou croaked. Bokuto swore and started babbling full speed.  
  
“Okay, man, whatever you do, don’t look in the pockets, okay? It’s nothing weird- well, okay, it’s kind of weird, but it’s not like bad weird or anything, I just, I left something in there that I didn’t want you to see and it’s totally embarrassing- and shit, now you’re gonna look just so you can laugh at me. Just- it’s not- I didn’t want you to see it, because it’s kind of crappy and-”  
  
“Koutarou!” Tetsurou cried to shut him up. Bokuto fell silent and Tetsurou swallowed hard to find his voice. “I love it,” he choked.   
  
“You- you do?” Bokuto stuttered. Tetsurou nodded, then realized there was no way for Bokuto to see him.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, tightening his grip on the deck. “Yeah, man, I do.”  
  
“O-oh.” Tetsurou laughed at the shock in Bokuto’s voice.  
  
“Bro, why wouldn’t I?” he asked. “You made this for me! It’s seriously the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” He could almost hear Bokuto blush across the line. There was a shuffle of cloth that meant Bokuto was probably shrugging and tugging at the collar of his shirt out of embarrassment.  
  
“Yeah, well, I- I love you,” he mumbled. Tetsurou had to bite his lip to stem his own embarrassment, and the surge of warmth and affection for the other boy.  
  
“Dude, that’s gay,” he said. Bokuto chuckled.  
  
“Nuh-uh,” he argued. “I said no homo.”  
  
“When?” Tetsurou demanded. He started walking again, the familiar play easing him.  
  
“When I asked you out!” Bokuto said.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Okay, then.” There was a giddy pause. Tetsurou grinned and said in his most saccharine voice, “I love you too, Kouta-chan!”   
  
“Tetsu-chan! Come back here so you can hold me!” Tetsurou grinned and walked up the stairs to Kenma’s front door, letting himself in with the key Kenma’s mom had given him.  
  
“Alas, Kouta-chan!” he said dramatically. “I cannot! We are doomed to be apart!” He flopped onto the couch where Kenma was sitting, swooning onto his friend’s lap. Kenma didn’t comment, just plucked the phone out of Tetsurou’s hand and held it to his own ear.  
  
“You two will see each other in three days,” he droned, then hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
